


The Academy

by MultiFandomFreak



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomFreak/pseuds/MultiFandomFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction of Fitz and Simmons' time learning and training at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I Met Her

I'm not sure we're to start you off, I feel as though Simmons and my story never had a start

It's always been Simmons and Fitz

Fitz and Simmons 

I guess we could start at the academy, when I first met her when we were training to become shield agents. I saw her at orientation; she was alone with a sweater on and her hair pulled back like she use to wear it. I didn't think much of her, just that she seemed lonely. I guess I was too, locked away in my room fiddling for hours with whatever ever project I happened to be on. In a way, it was nice to see someone was in the same condition that I was. Part of me wanted to say something to her, to tell her that she wasn't alone. Before I got the chance Agent Weaver got on stage and began her welcoming speech. 

Truth be told I didn't think of her after that. I was too caught up in my classes and fiddling away in my dorm. I was very comfortable at the academy, being surrounded by other nerds was the best thing for me. My professors were astonished with my progress, they said that they had rarely seen a student excel as much as I was. News of my splendid work soon spread and I became one of the more popular students.  
Yet through all of my success at the academy one thing bothered me beyond words. 

I was second.

Well, technically I was first in my engineering class, but I was second in the whole collage. I was behind one person, one girl to be specific, and that girls name was Jemma Simmons. 

I came to know Jemma the second semester of our freshmen year, the whole school had to partner with someone with a different major and work together to solve a problem or invent something. The whole thing was a bit of a contest. Naturally, I wanted someone like me, a little socially awkward and very smart. Most people from my engineering class was working with a student majoring in Bio Chem, so I figured the Bio Chem majors must be good partner material. 

Once I stepped into the bio chem building I was immediately confronted by the smell of lingering cleaning chemicals and the stench of formaldehyde. I know at once that my partner would most likely be the type to cut up dead things. I made a mental note to buy a dozen scented candles. The classes had just finished and the hallways were crowded with students rushing to the next class, or lingering about in the hallway. 

I went to work immediately searching for a partner. I recognized a few people in my engineering class conversing with their partners and may have eavesdropped on a few pairs. The cure for cancer, regeneration, antidotes for alien diseases, these are just a few of some of the projects that these pairs were working on. I knew at that moment that I would have to have step up my game and come up with a good idea for the project. Part of me wanted to just hold up a sign that read "Partner Wanted." In my mind, it was better then throwing myself at some random stranger. 

I put aside my self doubt for a second and reminded myself the reason I was there, 

I told myself "Find a partner Leo, then the idea" 

soon my thoughts simply became "Find a partner, find a partner, find a partner." 

Then I saw her

It was that girl I first saw at the orientation, with her head buried in a book, still by herself I noticed. Then again, so was I. Maybe I could change that. I approached her silently, as not to disturb her, and let out a feeble "Excuse me?" She seemed deeply interested in her book and didn't notice me. I cleared my throat and once again said in a much stronger voice "Um, excuse me miss?" The girl jumped, and I felt a ping of guilt for scaring her. 

''Oh I'm so sorry am I in your way?" She asked very apologetically. I grinned in spite of the awkwardness of the situation, she was a fellow Brit with a sharp accent like mine, but hers was English while mine was Scottish

"Oh no, not at all" I responded " Actually um... do you, uh, do you have a partner for ummm" Gosh I stuttered like an idiot, I hadn't realized how beautiful this girl was. She was unlike anybody I'd ever seen. 

her beauty was raw

undiluted

pure

her face wasn't spoiled with gallons of make-up like most of the girls at the Academy. She was simple and elegant, and she took my breath away. I took a deep breath organizing all of my thoughts and tried again.

"Um, hi I am Leo Fitz" I awkwardly presented my hand for her to shake 

"I uh, shouldn't be bothering you, but I was wondering if you would possibly want to be my partner for the school competition? I haven't found one yet and you seemed to be lacking one as well so..."

"Oh of-of course I was just about to go find a partner myself! I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't find a partner in time, oh it's painful just to think about, though I am rather pleased, I was under the impression that I was the only Brit on campus, oh sorry!" She exclaimed when she noticed my outstretched hand that I had lamely let hover in air. 

"Jemma Simmons" she said firmly shaking my hand. I nearly dropped my books "Anyway I-"

"You're Jemma Simmons!" I asked rather abruptly

"Yes" her brows furrowed, "Why?"

It's just.... you're the top of the class, no, the school, and" I added slyly "You're the only student above me. I was wondering who Jemma Simmons was." 

All the while i was saying this I could see the look of pride crawling across her face. And then the look of someone who had had a mind blowing realization 

"This will be brilliant! The two smartest students on campus working together, we're bound to win!" A look of concern suddenly replaced her glee "What will our project be?" 

"Well..." I began, but then stole a look at my watch "Crap, I'm going to be late to my next class" I said trying to shoot her an apologetic look

"Oh don't worry about it" she said whipping off her backpack and started scribbling on a scratch piece of paper "Here's my number, call when you're ready to work" 

"Thanks" I said stuffing the paper in my bag without really looking at it "See ya" And with that I left for my next class.


	2. Tricking Him

I smiled as he walked away, I wondered how long it would take him to figure out what I had done. You see, rather than giving him my number I gave him a math problem.

A very complex one I might add.

In fact that problem was so hard it took my professor three days to figure it out. After he learned that I was the Mathematician who developed it, I was promptly moved to a higher math level. I mean come on, calculus is for the slow. The answer to the math problem was indeed my phone number, I just put it in the form of a problem to find out who was really dedicated. 

Being the top of the class meant that countless students had tried to take advantage my intelligence by offering a partnership, expecting me to do all the work. After a while I got sick of turning people down, So I began handing my "phone number" to anyone who asked for me as a partner. I figured whoever solved it was the only one worth working with. Though I did feel a little guilty as I watched Leo walk away 

"Then again" I said quietly to reassure myself "He was probably just like the rest of them" I let out a small sigh and walked to class.

Truth be told I didn't think of him after that. He was just another person who had attempted to get a grade he didn't deserve. The rest of the day went smoothly, I was excelling so much in my classes I figured I could get the doctorate I was going for in half the time. I received tons of homework and was absolutely thrilled. I love homework, it keeps what I learned fresh in my mind. 

After the last class of the day I retreated to my flat, which was off campus. My flatmate Maggie hadn't gotten home yet. I grabbed whatever looked good from our cabinets and picked up my book A Brief History of Time By Stephen Hawking. I loved that book, Hawking was, and currently is, one of my greatest role models. At the time, I was very annoyed at Fitz for interrupting my reading. 

I felt so relaxed, after such a hectic day that was just what I needed, no crowded hallways, no obnoxious classmates, just me, Hawkings, and a bag of potato crisps. I glanced at the clock, quarter to nine, then to my bag, halfway empty. I gave myself another half an hour before bed. I tried to read but my thoughts strayed away from the book. Soon the letters simply hung on the page. I was staring right at them, yet not reading them. My brain was running free, as It often did, and still does today. Free from the struggles of the day, free from myself. And it ran straight to science. Science gave me a way to do some good in the world. I was lost in my thoughts of science and never wanted to be found.

My phone rung, piercing the silents I had been so thoroughly enjoying. Annoyed, I picked up my cell and checked the caller I.D. Unknown number; I sighed and answered, ready to tell the telemarketer that no I'm not interested in a knife that can cut a shoe.

"Hello" I answered "This is Jemma Simmons"

"Hi Jemma, this is Leopold Fitz, no um Fitz, no Leo, call me Leo."

"Pardon?" I asked, I thought didn't know any Fitz.

"Oh" I could almost hear his face turning scarlet, I remember how his shyness had first surprised me, he seemed bold when we first met. "Um, we met earlier today in the hall, we're partners for the project."

"Wait" I stole a look at my watch "You solved that problem? Its been eight hours!"

"Yeah, though it was a tricky one" He laughed "I missed most of my afternoon classes" I couldn't even fathom purposely missing a class. Yet he did, to pursue a problem and find its solution. I was intrigued by this fellow. 

"Yeah, sorry about the problem-" I began 

"Oh don't be" he cut in."I understand why you did it, it's quite brilliant really" I could feel myself glowing at is his praise, it felt different to be complimented by someone who wasn't your Professor or your Mum and Dad. I felt absolute euphoria. It was almost like thinking about science. Almost. 

"Well thank you, it took me a while to create" 

"Really? I thought you had a professor put it together"

"Nope" I laughed "It's all Jemma Simmons original work, listen we should start work on this project ASAP. When should we get together to plan."

"How about tomorrow? Meet me by The Wall of Valor around five o'clock and we can get to work."

"Sounds great" I responded "See you then"

"Bye"

I put down the phone and turned his number into a contact with a smile on my face, and picked up my book to continue to read. But instead of reading my brain drifted a second time, though this time it wasn't to science. The Wall of Valor. He wanted to meet at The Wall of Valor. 

Oh gosh. 

I didn't think I could do it, if I went there I might see his name. If I saw his name I would absolutely lose it. 

"You have to call back" My brain was telling me, yet I simply sat there, dumbfounded. "YOU HAVE TO CALL BACK" It shouted this time. I quickly picked up my phone as if my life depended upon it and clicked his contact the second I saw it 

"Hey Jemma, I'm excited too but we're going to share ideas tomorrow." He said

"Leo we cannot meet at The Wall of Valor tomorrow" I pleaded 

"Why not?" He asked 

"I um... I don't know where it is" I lied 

"Oh, all right then, how about the library?"

I breathed a deep sigh of relief "Sounds great"

"Ok see you then"

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone. "This collage thing will be the death me" I said aloud to myself. I got up and got ready for bed.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come. Make sure to leave a comment!


	3. Calender Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know what The Wall of Valor is, it's a wall with a list of people who have gone to the Academy and died while serving S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Leo we can't meet at The Wall of Valor tomorrow" I heard a sense of desperation in her voice when she said those words.

"Why not" I asked 

"I um... I don't know where it is" She responded. I smiled. It was good for my sake that she was a terrible liar, but why was she lying now?

"Oh, all right then, how about the library" I decided to play along, I guess it wasn't any of my business.

"Sounds great" she said, the relief in her voice was impossible not to hear.

"Ok see you then" I said to wrap up the conversation, hopefully this time for good.

"Bye" She answered and promptly hung up the phone.

I decide not to ponder what had just happen, and pretend that the library was our first plan. Though you can't blame me for being curious, why had she reacted so strongly to The Wall of Valor? I mean it is pretty sad because it lists all the names of previous students who have died for S.H.I.E.L.D. But no one ever cries about it, it's a simple fact that if you give your life to S.H.I.E.L.D. You may die trying to do some good in the world.

Then it hit me. The realization swept over me. She had lost someone, someone she loved. Maybe a friend or a family member. Someone who she had known's name was on the wall. It made perfect sense that she wouldn't want to go there! 

"Gosh I'm idiot" I confessed aloud. "Stupid" I said to myself "Stupid, stupid, stupid, when would that have been a good idea?" I cried. 

"Woah man calm down" called my dorm-mate Isaac who was in the other room "Take a break." 

"Gee Isaac thanks" I called back sarcastically "Anymore more life lessons you want to share, because I'm NOT in the mood!" 

Silence returned my hateful words, and I, feeling regretful, walked into his room so I could apologize face-to-face. Isaac was sitting up on his bed facing the doorway as if he knew I would be coming. Isaac had jet black hair and gray eyes that bore into your soul and made you regret all the bad things you've ever done.

"Look Isaac I'm sorry" I apologized "I'm just a bit stressed out about the big project"

" Don't sweat it" He said shaking off my blunt rudeness "We're all freaking out about that stupid project, I mean we managed to get into the Academy! Isn't that enough for these people!"

"I guess not" I said leaning against the doorway "Anyway, I just scheduled my first date with my partner." I quickly stood up. "Wait! not a date as in date date! Its like a date as in day on the calendar... a calendar date" 

I let the sentence fall out of my mouth in a mixed jumble, knowing by the look on Isaac's face that he would never let me live down my misspoken words. I was saved by the ringing of Isaac's phone. Right before he answered it he gave me a look that obviously meant " Don't think you got away from this." 

"Hello this is Isaac" He said flashing me a grin "Oh hellooo Ada how are you doing?" 

Ada was Isaac's girlfriend who lived in Germany. If the long distance relationship wasn't hard enough on Isaac, he still had yet to tell Ada that he was training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Ada could either react wonderfully or end their relationship as soon as she heard the news 

"Nien" he said, the conversation had taken a turn to German and I found myself unable to understand them. I took this as a cue to leave. 

I went to my own room which was a dull blue with a deep brown trim. My bed was shoved in a corner and most of the space was dominated by a huge,wooden desk. However, actually seeing the desk was an extremely rare occurrence. The desk was cluttered with papers covered in sketches and equations, failed experiments and prototypes. About twice a year I tackled the pile and and decided which ideas where worth pursuing. Usually only about half the ideas made sense and I would be left wondering what I was thinking when the rest were created. 

Instead of wasting brainpower coming up with a new idea, I thought that Jemma and I could just perfect one of my old ones for the project. I tackled the pile and started to try to pick out some possibilities. I soon found that this was easier said than done. After about twenty minutes of diligently shoveling through the pile, putting good ideas in a smaller pile and throwing bad ones out, I realized how daunting my task really was. 

I not only had to find an idea that was humanly possible for me to carry out, I also had to find one that Jemma would also enjoy and show interest in. I felt as though I owed her a good idea, as though I had to prove myself to her to make up for the Wall of Valor. This idea could symbolize a peace treaty. A way of saying "Look, I'm not a complete idiot... only some." I figured I could present her with an amazing idea and all possible harsh feelings will be forgotten. 

The hardest part would be finding a good idea. I was sure that during the year I had left a few good ones on that desk. Those papers don't just disppear! I soon decided to give up my excavation of the desk and decided to leaf through my maybe pile. After about two hours of comparing, analyzing, contrasting, drawing, and building, I finally weeded my way down to two final ideas. One was for a compartment that could only open by the deoxyribo nucleic acid or DNA of the owner. And the other was... well... I went with other one. And boy did I have my work cut out for me.


End file.
